Detonate
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Petshop of HorrorsYu Yu Hakusho crossover. While on vacation, Kurama stumbles into an odd little Petshop in the midst of China Town. What will he find there? KarasuxKurama Yaoi


Alright kittens, this is my new story. It's a crossover fic, between the cast of Pet Shop of Horrors and Yu Yu Hakusho. It is also yaoi, which means boys who love boys. If you're not a yaoi fan and read this, don't flame me. Flames make me laugh. In any case, reviews are welcome, hope you enjoy the fic!

**Detonate**

Kurama sighed softly to himself, walking up and down the busy streets. The various sounds around him were almost overpowering, and the summer heat was awful. He rubbed at his forehead, sighing as he felt the sweat beading and sliding down his neck.

"So this is America..." He said with a soft smirk, walking about slowly, taking in everything curiously. He had been there on vacation with his family for a week now, and it had been a definite learning experience. San Francisco was an odd place indeed, but he still felt it was like home...to a small extent at least. Right now he was on his way to Chinatown. His family had opted to stay behind at the hotel, leaving him free to wander as he willed. The Kitsune stretched his neck slightly, trying to catch a whiff of the tangy air, sighing as it flitted away. There was a mist about, though he smiled faintly, chalking it up to one of the mysteries of China Town. With a sigh, he pocketed the guide and let the air lead him, not sure where it would take him. He ambled for awhile, pausing occasionally to wipe the sweat from his brow, wishing for the hundredth time that he had a hair tie with him, so that he could keep his hair off his neck for a time.

"Oh well...it's no big deal..." He murmured to himself, nodding politely to the people who passed him. He glanced upwards, frowning lightly, noticing that the sun had darkened slightly, signaling that sunset would not be far off. He was about to stop for directions when he felt it. A familiar tickling at the corner of his mind, caused him to tense up slightly. Memories of the Ankoku Bujutsukai flashed back into his mind, causing a shiver to roll down his spine. It couldn't be...he couldn't be alive. He had seen the plant devour him, sucking all of the blood from him until he had lain crumbled like a crushed flower.

"Karasu..." He murmured, his emerald eyes hardening slightly. He turned down a narrow alley, following what he could only describe as his instincts to a small storefront. Glancing upwards, he read the inscription curiously. "Count D's Petshop..." He tested the words, finding them strangely familiar. For a moment he just stood there, unsure. The sensation of Karasu had diminished and Kurama inwardly cursed himself, feeling foolish. Karasu was dead, there was no need for him to replay what had happened. Kurama started to turn, intending to find his way to the hotel when a calm, soft voice stopped him. He turned quickly, coming face to face with a beautiful Chinese man.

"Hello. You...look lost. Would you perhaps like to come inside for a cup of tea?" The man inquired in a soft, melodic voice. Kurama gazed into his eyes, noting the odd contrast between lilac and gold and nodded gradually, sensing something unusual about the man. The man smiled to him, inclining his head as he turned, walking back into the pet shop. After a moment of hesitation, Kurama followed, immediately catching the faint traces of youkai everywhere. The room hung thick with the scent of some beautiful but untraceable incense; it was from no plant Kurama could make out and made him feel slightly dizzy from its heady aroma. Suspiciously, he gazed at the man, who had taken a seat on a pink couch, and was at the moment pouring tea into two small cups. He glanced up at Kurama and gestured to the seat across from him, then to the tray of sweets. "Please...sit down. And have a fruit tart. They are remarkably delicious, a gift from a friend." He said with a smile. Kurama nodded slowly and took a seat, accepting the cup of tea and a tart.

"Thank you." He said softly, biting tentatively into the tart. Warm fruit filling oozed into his mouth, and he licked the sugary sweetness from the corners of his lips, smiling. "I appreciate your hospitality. I am on vacation here from Japan and I think I got lost." He said smoothly, leaning back. Prismatic eyes took in the sight of the small flying creature that squeaked as it flew by, landing gracefully on the man's shoulder. He reached up, stroking the creature with one pale hand, smiling thoughtfully at Kurama's words.

"Truly? Well, I hope that you are enjoying your stay." His mismatched eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! Please forgive my manners! I am D... This is my pet shop." He said with a smile. Though in essence, it was his grandfather's, he had come to call the place his.

"Shuuichi Minamino," he answered, offering a faint smile. Though odd, he sensed no malice from the beautiful Chinese man. D watched him a moment, taking a sip of the herbal tea with a sigh of pleasure.

"So, Shuuichi, what brought you to the doorstep of my shop?" He inquired, arching one slim brow. Kurama stretched, taking another small bite of the fruit tart, chewing thoughtfully before answering.

"I was merely exploring China Town with the absence of my family and when I looked up, I was here." He said with a small smile. D nodded, biting into a tart as well, flicking a small bit of raspberry filling from the corner of his lips, smiling.

"I see. Well... Would you perchance be interested in a pet?" He asked with a secret smile, his chin-length black hair, falling over one eye. "I am sure...we could find the perfect pet for you." Kurama chuckled softly, politely shaking his head.

"I don't think my family would appreciate my bringing something like a puppy home with me, and it would be horrible trying to get it through customs." He said with a soft laugh. D nodded in sympathy, setting the cup of tea down. He stood slowly, the odd winged creature fluttering off with a squeal. Glancing to Kurama, he gestured for him to follow, his silk cheongsam rustling faintly as he turned.

"Please, come with me." He said softly and began to walk towards an ornate set of doors. Kurama took another sip of his tea before setting the cup down gently, moving to follow after the Chinese man. D led him through the doors and into a hallway. Kurama smirked lightly, some of his youko senses taking over as he noticed the hall was much longer then it should have been. He closed his eyes a moment, as the sweet incense grew stronger as well. D turned suddenly, smiling.

"I think...I have the perfect pet for you..." He said mysteriously, pausing before another door, pushing it open and walking in. "Something from your homeland... More or less..." The Kitsune raised a slender crimson brow and nodded, the protest dying on his lips, his fox curiosity getting the best of him. D stopped before a set of curtains, covering an ornate chair, which was bathed in shadows. Kurama squinted, stepping forward, wanting to see what was there, hidden, but he could see nothing, except a faint trickling of sudden apprehension. The sense of familiarity was growing within him again and for a moment the redhead panicked, unsure of what to do. D looked up at him, holding a hand out to whatever or whoever was in the shadows. A pale hand slipped into his, but hesitated, and Kurama got the distinct impression he was being watched. D spoke on, smiling secretly.

"He is a recent acquisition, very rare and possessive. I have not found anyone yet who would give him the type of home that he needs...though I think perhaps...you could..." He waited a moment for Kurama's nod and went on, voice filled with a fluid, elemental quality. "Unfortunately, this beautiful bird does not remember anything from before I acquired him. But he is healthy and quite lovely." He stroked the pale hand, slyly glancing at Kurama. The Kitsune felt his heart leap into his throat as the shadows were suddenly illuminated by a pair of haunting violet eyes that stared at him, piercing through the shadows to gaze at him. Those eyes... They had haunted his dreams, given him nightmares. He took a step back, but D was in motion, drawing the hand closer into the light. A pale arm was revealed, and then the head as the figure stepped forth. Long black hair hid his face, but Kurama knew who it was. There was no mistaking that aura, why had he not sensed it before?

The figure was nearly nude, covered by a silver encrusted belt around his slim hips, which held up a white loincloth that went to his knees. Silver bands covered with amethysts encircled his well-toned upper arms, giving him a richly appointed look. Slowly, the head inched upwards, the silken ebony curtain of his hair cascading back to reveal the face. Violet eyes gazed at Kurama in confusion, then hesitant acceptance. He smiled, but it was not the same malicious smile as before. There was something in those haunting eyes. Confusion? Uncertainty? Kurama wasn't sure. He frowned, glancing to D, suddenly wondering just who he was. What was this, some sort of demon slave trading ring? D merely smiled, pulling the man closer, smiling to Kurama.

"What you see before you is a Crow," he said softly, gazing at Kurama now with those mismatched eyes. Determined to find out what this was about he nodded in agreement, watching the "man" at D's side closely. "He has been restless and perhaps you could do him more justice then I..." he trailed off. The Crow looked up at Kurama and he could hold back no longer, taking a step forward to face his old adversary, still not fully trusting the look in his eyes.

"Karasu," he said softly. Karasu looked at him, that sensual smile lacking confidence, however. He seemed to be searching Kurama's eyes, looking for something. At last he spoke softly.

"How do I know you?" He inquired, his voice that same, silky smooth tone, though it lacked some of the knife edged malice it had once held. Kurama frowned at the question, glancing to D instead of answering.

"How much?" He asked, inwardly surprised at his own words. How could he possibly even consider purchasing Karasu? Something strange was going on…and his youko curiosity wasn't going to let him rest until he found out. D smiled secretly at his words, waving a hand.

"The fee has been taken care of, there is only the contract now," he said softly, drawing forth a sheet of paper and handing it to the Kitsune. Kurama read over the agreement, listening intently as D spoke.

"Firstly, you must not cage him. He must be allowed the freedom to fly whenever he needs it," he began. "Secondly, I will give you a supply of incense. You must have some burning at all times as it...soothes him. Third and last, he must never taste blood." He smiled lightly, his hair falling over his violet eye in an almost playful manner. "Can you abide by these rules?" Kurama thought about it for a long moment, then glanced to Karasu, who still stood silently near the chair.

_Why am I even contemplating this? He should be dead, I killed him!_ He thought wildly, for a moment struck by pure indecision. With a sigh, his subconscious won out and he nodded in defeat, signing his name to the bottom of the paper. For a moment there was a feeling of dread, and he felt as if he had just signed away his soul, but the moment was brief and passed a few seconds later. D smiled softly, taking the agreement and pocketing it, glancing at Karasu.

The Crow demon smiled, walking towards Kurama, when suddenly, his form was a blur of the shadows that called the dim room home. As the gloom dissipated, he saw that Karasu had disappeared. Kurama stepped back, putting a hand instinctively to his hair but stopped, feeling something nuzzling familiarly at his neck. He twisted his head, spotting a flash of black as the crow latched onto the back of his shirt, snuggling securely against his hair. D chuckled softly, turning and walking from the room, motioning for the Kitsune to follow. Kurama reached out a hand to touch the silky black feathers of the crow, assured he was safe, and followed D from the room to the main shop. Inwardly, the Youko berated him, wanting to know why his human counterpart was so stupid as to buy his enemy and possibly invite death closer. Shuuichi, in a moment of abandon, ignored him, pushing the Youko to the back of his mind. He thanked D and moved from the shop, nodding to the blonde man who passed him on the stairs. He was surprised as he walked outside to realize that the sun was almost completely set. Muttering under his breath he moved to the sidewalk, trying to hail a taxi. He had to get to the hotel before his family began to worry. His heart pounding, he stepped into the taxi, and reached for the bird. The crow merely nuzzled his hand with his beak silently and went to sleep under his hair...

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this new story! I plan to explain many things in later chapters, so if you enjoyed this, be sure to expect more soon! Please be sure to leave mea review, I'd lvoe to know your thoughts on this fic. Special thanks to Jadeyes and Gatochu for kindly beta-ing this fic for me!


End file.
